ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Exosquad (video game)
Exosquad is a PlayStation 4 video game based on the animated television series under the same title. The game primarily draws inspiration from the original cartoon and the movie Titan A.E. and features the return of all of the surviving voice actors from the original cartoon. Gameplay The game had a shooter, a platformer, and a fighting game genres like the original Exosquad Sega Genesis video game. Plot Neosapien Arc Drej Arc In 2106, humanity has mastered deep space travel, and interacted with several alien species. A human invention called "Project Titan" alarms the Drej, a pure energy-based alien species. The Exofleet driven the Drej from Earth. As the Drej start to attack the mirror Earth, Professor Sam Tucker, the lead researcher for "Project Titan", sends his son, Cale, on one of the evacuation ships with his alien friend, Tek, while Tucker and other members of his team fly the Titan spacecraft into hyperspace. The Drej mother ship arrives and fires a directed-energy weapon into the planet that completely destroys Earth 2, while debris from the explosion also destroys the Moon 2. The surviving humans of the other Earth become nomads, generally ridiculed by other alien species. Fifteen years later, Characters *Lt. / Lt. Cmdr. J.T. Marsh *Lt. Nara Burns *Lt. Margaret "Maggie" Weston *Sgt. Rita Torres *Alec DeLeon *Wolf Bronsky *Kaz Takagi *Marsala Bosses *Typhonus *Draconis *Thrax *Neo-mutate *Alice Noretti clone *Shiva *Sardus *Phaeton (final boss of Neosapien Arc) *Queen Insectoid *Joseph Korso *Preed *Drej Queen (final boss of Drej Arc) Levels Neosapien Arc Drej Arc Music The music is remix of Exosquad Genesis music and Star Fox and Metroid music were used. *Samus Aran's Appearance Fanfare, Item Acquisition Fanfare, the Tank and Event Jingles were used from the Prime Series. *Samus Aran's Final Cry used for Nara, Maggie and Rita when they die. *Movie Ship Landing music used while Able Squad arrive at Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars and Chaos. *Star Ship used while Able Squad landing. *Corneria Star Fox Zero theme used on Earth. *Planet Zebes - Arrival on Crateria theme used on Mars. *Planet Tallon IV theme used on Venus. *Surface of SR388 theme used on Chaos. *Brinstar (Metroid) used on Mercury. *Metroid Nest theme used in the Insectoid underground complex. *Tourian theme (Metroid: Samus Returns) used for battling the defense systems in the Insectoid complex. *Impact Crater theme used as Able Squad fly down a long corridor leads the central chamber. *Zebetite (theme) used as Able Squad entered the central chamber of the Insectoid complex. *Escape Themes are Escape, Frigate Orpheon Escape and Vs. Ridley. *Planet Zebes Explodes used as Mars Explodes. *Crateria Surface used as Nara becoming more powerful due to the mutating agent of Ketzer’s suddenly displayed a bizarre ability, telekinesis. *Boss Queen theme used for Queen Insectoid. *Berserker Lord theme used for Neo-mutate. *Vs. Ridley used for Draconis and Typhonus *Star Fox 64 Boss B used for Thrax and Shiva Cast *Robby Benson *Kathleen Barr *Lisa Ann Beley *Michael Benyaer *A. J. Bond *Gary Chalk *Ewan 'Sudsy' Clark credited as "Sudsy Clark" *Ian Corbett *Paul Dobson *Janyse Jaud credited as "Janyce Jaud" *David Kaye *Allen Steward Coates *Michael Donovan *Richard Newman *Terry Klassen *Cam Lane *Daran Norris (replaced Wally Marsh) *Scott McNeil *Rob Morton *John Payne *Teryl Rothery *Marcus Turner *Tony Sampson *Alvin Sanders, credited as "Alvin Saunders" *Louise Valance *Cathy Weseluck *Dale Wilson *Matt Damon *Alex D. Linz *Bill Pullman *John Leguizamo *Nathan Lane *Janeane Garofalo *Drew Barrymore *Ron Perlman *Tone Lōc *Jim Breuer *Christopher Scarabosio *Jim Cummings *Charles Rocket *Ken Hudson Campbell *Roger L. Jackson Category:Exosquad Category:Video games